


Good Boys Know how to Ask for Kisses

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brett is into it, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Nolan is waaaaaaay less innocent than he looks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: “You either want me badly enough to be my slut or you can leave now. I won’t judge you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't make it very long without having a Nett WIP to work on. I missed them too much.
> 
> This story was born out of [this prompt from tumblr](https://minyxrd-03.tumblr.com/post/183373693383/no-offense-but-two-characters-running-from-the). Like they always do, Brett and Nolan decided to take it a little further though.

For the second time already, Brett trips and stumbles, barely avoiding the fall. He's fast, thanks to years worth of training and practice for lacrosse, but the clean, neatly cut playing field is something entirely else than a badly lit street at night, and teenaged opponents in colorful jerseys aren't armed deputies breathing down his neck. Brett's heart is racing even faster than his feet, his lungs sucking in the cold night air and huffing it back out in foggy little clouds that are torn apart by his speed.

 

"Fuck, hurry up!" It comes from a few feet in front of him, a breathless growl of words, half a threat and half a joke. Brett wasn't going to take it slow on purpose, he just isn't wearing the proper shoes, and he has to hold his pants up with one hand at his hip as he runs, and anyway, what the fuck are they even doing?

 

He mumbles a curse and picks up the pace, running as fast as he can, his vision focused on floppy blonde hair dancing through the air as they flee. Brett is fast, but Nolan is faster even, and way more elegant about it, like the air is carrying his slim body and his steps are merely brushes against the concrete.

 

Brett follows Nolan around a corner. If running from the deputies chasing them was their only concern right now, they'd probably split up and take two different directions, but it's not, not as far as Brett is concerned, or else he could have simply stayed behind and told them the truth, which is that he has no part in their crime, that he arrived being clueless and didn't get a single answer to any of his questions about what they were doing, just a smile and a dark shimmer in a pair of blue eyes that distracted him from asking again.

 

He knows he can't keep running like this forever, not like Nolan seems to be able to. He knows the part of town they're in like the back of his hand, and there's a chance there. Gathering the last bits of strength in his aching legs, Brett runs a little bit faster, grabbing Nolan and pulling him into the little alley to their right. They stumble to a halt and stand at the farthest possible point from the street they just came from, Nolan's back pressed against the wall of a building and Brett's hand covering both their mouths, Nolan's with the palm and his own with the back of it, their heavy breathing mixed into one mess of air and little sounds.

 

The two deputies running past the alley and further down the street away from them are so far in the background of Brett's mind that he barely registers them. Nolan's cheeks are flushed and hot, his eyes wide open and dark and full of life, looking at him, daring him. Brett can smell the wetness of the ground beneath their feet and leather and Nolan, shampoo and soap and sweetness underneath a layer of sweat, completely normal and yet intoxicating like nothing else in the world.

 

He lowers his hand slowly, and where there was a confident smirk earlier, there's a wide grin now, a perfect row of shiny white teeth and slightly chapped lips and huffed breaths escaping them and this victorious smile on them, like they're heroes, like they're untouchable, like the stinky little alley they're hiding in is the top of the world and if only they run fast enough, they can fly.

 

It's contagious, Brett can't help it. He has to smile too, almost breaking into laughter because of their ridiculousness. There he is, with his big fat crush on Nolan Holloway, who once caught his attention with his angel-like features and the shiny waves of blond hair, with the freckles and the long, golden lashes, all of which screamed innocence and purity at him, but oh how far from innocent Nolan can be.

 

"So are you going to explain-"

 

"Shhh," Nolan makes, interrupting Brett with a finger pressed to his lips. It takes just a second, and all of a sudden he's the one pressed against a wall, caged between the building and Nolan's body, warm and alive against him. Nolan has to crane his neck to look up to him when they're this close. Brett should easily be able to push him away, but he doesn't want to. There's no reason to be quiet, not for hiding purposes anyway, but Nolan's demand has him wanting to obey.

 

Because Nolan is looking at Brett’s lips beneath his finger, Brett looks at Nolan’s too. He’s dreamed about them far too many times, but looking is something entirely else, letting his eyes linger although he knows Nolan is aware of it, putting all his cards on the table with just that look. He wanted Nolan to be his when he first saw him, now he wants to be Nolan’s. 

 

Seconds slip away slowly between their bodies. Brett keeps quiet like Nolan told him to, afraid of only one thing. He can’t stop thinking about how good Nolan is at running. 

 

The moment is so long and heavy that it almost has him shaking with need and fear. Normally, they would have kissed already. They’d be making out against the wall now, Nolan swallowing his moans, but Nolan has his very own way to drive Brett crazy. He’s so close, so clearly beaming with triumphant energy. They both know something’s going to happen. And they both know it’s Nolan who calls the shots. 

 

“I think the coast is clear now,” Nolan whispers without taking his eyes off of Brett for even a second. “We could leave.” 

 

Brett says nothing. He was told to shut up, and if Nolan asked him to get on his knees and suck his cock right now, he wouldn’t even blink before dropping down and parting his lips. 

 

“You don’t want to leave though, do you?” Nolan continues. His finger is pressed against Brett’s mouth and his hips grind against Brett to let him know he’s just as hard. They’re high on adrenaline and each other’s proximity, and if Nolan leaves him now, Brett will straight up start crying. 

 

Brett shakes his head just once. 

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Talbot,” Nolan says. “Didn’t you catch up on the fact that I’m not quite the nice guy that I look like?” 

 

Brett nods. That’s exactly what turned his burning desire for Nolan into a blue flame, deep and quiet and all-consuming, hotter than ever before. 

 

“You should have run in the other direction when the cops were after us,” Nolan keeps going. “They don’t care about you. You would have been safe, but you couldn’t stay away, could you?” 

 

Nolan knows the answer to his question exactly. It’s the heat of the air between them and Brett’s still racing heart. It’s in his eyes that are drawn to Nolan’s face and his submission, hands against the wall and mouth shut. Besides all that, Brett is rock hard in his pants and Nolan can feel it against his stomach. 

 

“I hate to disappoint a pretty boy like you, Talbot, but you can’t have me.” Nolan’s breath is hot against his face as he speaks, the words send a shiver down his spine. He should be sad about them, but the edge in Nolan’s voice tells him there’s more to follow. 

 

“It’s really simple, those are the rules. I get to have you, not the other way round.” All of a sudden, the body contact is gone and Nolan standing at one arm’s length. “You either want me badly enough to be my slut or you can leave now. I won’t judge you.” 

 

Brett bites his lip, holding himself back from saying yes without at least thinking. Nolan just called him a slut, kind of, and all it does to him is turn him on a thousand times more than he already is. It should be a choice between two options, but Brett’s body refuses the option to go. He doesn’t want to, he doesn’t know how to tear himself away, he simply can’t. 

 

“Words, Talbot,” Nolan demands. Every inch of distance between them physically pains Brett. 

 

“I’ll be whatever you ask of me,” he says, lust and fear equally strong in his voice. 

 

“Oh, you’re a quick one, huh?” Nolan smiles. “Excellent. That means you’ll learn how to be a good boy for in no time.”

 

Brett shudders. He loves submitting to his lovers, but it’s not something that works with just anybody. He doesn’t just want to be told what to do. He wants to strain and hold out and give that extra bit just to see that special kind of pride in someone’s eyes, the same kind that Nolan shows as he talks about him being a good boy. He needs someone to love dominating him as much as he loves submitting. He needs someone confident and demanding and strong, or else he can’t let go the way he wants to. With Nolan, every look, touch and spoken word makes him weak, makes him forget himself. 

 

“Turn around,” Nolan orders, simple words, loud and clear. 

 

Brett exhales, lets all the air out of his lungs, moves just a little bit away from the wall behind him and slowly turns around. He can’t see anything anymore, and Nolan stays quiet for a long moment, probably looking him up and down, letting the tension build even higher. 

 

“Spread your legs.” 

 

Brett is still fully clothed as he places his feet on the ground with some distance between them, the act alone of opening his legs up like this gives him some powerful feelings. He’s going to bend over and let Nolan take whatever he wants from him, and then he’ll say thank you after. 

 

Nolan steps closer. He’s breathing against the back of Brett’s neck and his body warmth radiating off of him. He reaches around Brett and grips his cock so tightly and unexpectedly that Brett lets out a strangled cry. 

 

“So hard for me,” Nolan mutters against his neck as he rubs him through his pants with just enough roughness for Brett to brace himself with his forearms against the wall in front of him. “That’s right, sweet boy, better hold on to something.”

 

Brett wants to protest when he pulls his hand away, but keeps himself in check. He can’t see what Nolan’s doing behind his back, but he can hear clothes being pulled at and then a moan.

 

“Pants down,” Nolan says. Judging from the change in his breathing, he might be jerking himself. 

 

Brett has never been so quick to unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees along with his underwear, leaving his bare ass exposed to the coldness of the night and Nolan’s eyes. “Beautiful,” he hears Nolan commenting. 

 

God only knows where Nolan gets lube from all of a sudden, or why he felt the need to bring some in the first place, but Brett isn’t going to complain, he’s only going to arch his back and stick his ass out in desperate attempts to get closer to Nolan’s hands and body. 

 

He’s trembling with need by the time the first finger slides inside him, pushing in and out a lot less gently than Nolan could be, but not in a way that hurts or feels unpleasant at all. It’s amazing, actually, that Nolan pays close enough attention to his every reaction to always know exactly how far he can go and how much Brett can take. He stretches around the second finger in a way that takes his breath away. It’s almost too much, and yet all he wants is for Nolan to do it again. 

 

With a hand between Brett’s shoulder blades, he’s forced to bend over and offer his ass a little better, which allows Nolan to slide his fingers in an out of him in a slightly better angle. Brett’s moans turn into sobs as he keeps going, all the way out and all the way in, fast and hard, fingertips brushing over Brett’s prostate, slowly killing him. 

 

They’re in the middle of Beacon Hills while the Sheriff’s department may or may not be looking for them, the tip of Brett’s cock a dark pink color and leaking pre-cum onto the ground. Nolan hasn’t even kissed him, and yet here he is begging for two fingers to fuck him good and hard, because nobody has ever made him feel quite the same way Nolan does. 

 

The urge to touch himself is almost impossible to resist, especially since Brett knows he’ll shoot his load in a matter of seconds if he gives in. There’s one thing though that he wants a little more badly than to come, the only thing in that moment. It’s the pride in Nolan’s voice when calling him a good boy. It’s Brett’s new drug and he’s addicted already. 

 

“Such a tight ass, Talbot,” Nolan praises. “Can’t wait to have you stretched around my cock.” 

 

Brett moans loudly and Nolan chuckles. 

 

“That what you want, baby boy? My cock up your ass? To be fucked in this dirty little alley like a fucking slut?”

 

It sounds pretty much exactly what Brett’s wet dreams will be made of for the rest of his life. 

 

“I’ll tell you something,” Nolan growls. He reaches out with his free hand and pulls Brett’s head back by the hair until it’s getting hard to swallow. Brett’s going to come if he keeps going like this. 

 

“You’re not ready for my cock, baby boy,” Nolan continues. “You think you are, because you’re so hungry for it. But then look at you losing it from just two fingers inside you. You’re gonna make a mess in a minute, and I didn’t even touch your cock. You’ve got so many things to learn, baby boy.” 

 

Brett strongly disagrees, because he’s never been more ready for a dick to fuck his ass, but he isn’t going to argue against whatever things Nolan plans to show him, not that he could with the way Nolan has him in his hold. 

 

Waves of pleasure come for his whole body, one stronger than the other, hitting him and taking him with them to a place where he can do nothing but mewl and tremble. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Nolan says, “we’ll get you there. You just need to be good and do what I tell you. Let me ruin you, Talbot, and your life will never be the same again.” 

 

“Fuck,” Brett presses out. He isn’t going to come, he’s going to explode. They’ll be scraping him from the wall and the goddamn street. “Oh fuck, fuuuuuck!” 

 

Nolan chuckles and starts attacking his prostate like he hasn’t really been giving his all so far, which definitely hasn’t been feeling that way, but now it’s becoming too much for Brett. It feels like he’s physically falling as the orgasm hits him. He hangs in the air for a moment, unable to do anything but wait for the impact. 

 

Nolan doesn’t go even the slightest bit more slowly or carefully when he starts coming, covering the wall and his shirt and the ground in his release, crying out with every merciless jab against his prostate. Just when he thinks he’s empty, Nolan pushes some more out of him. 

 

Brett shudders when Nolan’s fingers finally ease out of him and the other hand lets go of his hair. He thinks he’ll collapse for a moment, unable to stand without Nolan holding him in place, but he catches him before that can happen. 

 

Nolan smacks his ass and makes it burn before he tells him to turn around. 

 

“Look at that mess you made,” he says, clicking his tongue. Brett hisses when his fingers close around his half hard dick, tugging roughly. “Dirty.” With that, Nolan pushes his thumb between Brett’s lips, feeding him his own cum that Brett sucks from his finger greedily. 

 

Like before, they’re standing really close, Nolan’s eyes on Brett’s mouth and his head dizzy from the view and the scent and the enormity of his own emotions. He bows his head. When Nolan’s hand pulls away from his lips, there’s nothing but an inch between them.

 

Brett wants a kiss more badly than he wants anything else in the world, and he’s not above begging. On his knees, if Nolan wants it. 

 

Brett isn’t the one making demands though, and Nolan doesn’t want it. Nolan pulls away with a smirk, the same smirk he had going on when he was about to break the law earlier that night, and no matter how much longing he puts into the look on his eyes, all Brett gets is another echoing smack on his bare ass and a wink. 

 

“You’ll get your chance to earn it,” is the last thing he says, and then he’s gone, running away, flying with the wind while Brett is half naked and a little sore, sweaty and with stains on his shirt. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself. Nolan was right. His life is never going to be the same again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't be fucked to edit. Sorry about it.

For exactly eleven days, there's no sign from Nolan. Brett never sees him, doesn't have a number to text either. All he can do is wait and miss him - miss the adrenaline in his own system and the salty scent of sweat and arousal, the edge in Nolan's voice when he gives orders, the warmth of his breath. The way he makes Brett's heart beat faster without doing anything at all.

 

On day twelve, Brett has almost accepted that he isn't getting anything except the memory of that one time Nolan fingered him in a dirty little alley. It's probably for the best if he doesn't get his hopes up. Nolan Holloway is far from the angel he looks like, and Brett isn't interested in playing games, although the little taste he got almost feels like it could be enough to get addicted.

 

Brett thinks nothing of it when he opens a message from an unknown number on his phone, but the words he reads almost have him choking on his coffee.

 

_ One hour. Our spot. No underwear allowed. _

 

It's just that, no greeting, no explanation, no name. Simple, clear orders. Brett shouldn't care about them. Who does Nolan think he is? Does he really think Brett has spent the last eleven days waiting for him to get bored enough again? Does he think Brett has nothing better to do?

 

The thing is, no, Brett doesn't have anything better to do, because he can't even imagine anything better than the chance of Nolan touching him again. And yes, he's been thinking about Nolan and only Nolan nonstop all this time, fantasizing about seeing him, about his hands on Brett's body, his lips dragging along Brett's neck, the little fangs coming out to scrape over his skin. The thought sends a shiver down Brett's spine. He's fucked. So fucked.

 

To be fair, Brett's brain does tell him no. It's not happy with the way Nolan takes his willingness to obey for granted. It insists that Brett is a strong person with a will on his own, not a pet to be ordered around. Unfortunately, his dick has a slightly different opinion. Even just staring at Nolan's message and letting his thoughts run wild, Brett gets a little hard. He won't forgive himself for letting the chance slip by, and maybe it's as simple as that.

 

Brett tells himself he can still confront Nolan when he sees him, ask why he hasn't been in touch this whole time and give him a piece of his opinion on guys who use other guys for secret, dirty little adventures and then leave them behind, alone and seemingly forgotten, but the facts are that he's still standing in the little alley exactly one hour after he got Nolan's message, and he's not wearing anything underneath his jeans.

 

The tip of his dick rubs against the denim and starts leaking, completely undermining the anger Brett knows he has a right to feel about the way Nolan treats him. He wishes he could calm his breathing. Or his heartbeat. Or the weird stuff going on inside his stomach, but there's no way.

 

Of course, Nolan is late. One hour, he demanded, and while Brett is right on time, waiting, Nolan rocks up five minutes later in a car Brett has never seen, letting down the window and giving Brett a once-over, grinning like the fucking devil.

 

"Hop in, baby boy," he says, playing with the gas, letting the engine roar.

 

Brett wants to slap the stupid grin off of his face. But he wants to drop to his knees and start sucking his dick even more badly, somehow. The absolute best he can manage is to at least appear hesitant.

 

"Changing your mind?" Nolan laughs. "Don't do that, baby. Let me worry about the thinking. All you need to do is look pretty and do as I tell you. Unless you don't want that. If you're not curious how I'll reward you for pleasing me, fine, just stay there and stare as I drive away."

 

He'll be rewarded, is all that Brett can think about. The doubtful voices in his head can't stop his body from moving towards the expensive looking car and get in. He'll be rewarded. It's the most tempting thing anyone's ever said to him.

 

"Good boy," Nolan chuckles, waiting until Brett's seatbelt is fastened, then reaching out and working his hand inside Brett's jeans although they've gotten pretty tight already. He gives Brett one single stroke and pulls away, smile widening. "Very good boy." And with that, he hits the gas and drives off.

 

“Where are we going?” Brett wants to know. 

 

Nolan hits the gas, changes gears and takes turns like he has a goal in mind, eyes straight ahead, a lazy smile pulling at his lips. Brett doesn’t understand how it can look so hot. He’s been driving for years, and he’s been in the passenger seat for all of his life, but never has anyone looked as irresistible while driving as Nolan does. 

 

“Nowhere in particular,” Nolan answers, but the amusement in his tone implies something else, and after, there must be a reason why he contacted Brett again on this day out of all possible days. 

 

“Look at this shiny new car I’ve got here, Talbot,” Nolan says next, clearly diverting from the topic. “Isn’t she pretty?” 

 

Is Brett supposed to be honest? He’s going to be honest. 

 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t really seem like your type of car.” 

 

Again, Nolan chuckles. “And why’s that?” 

 

“It’s so big,” Brett points out, turning his head and looking at all the empty space in the backseat. “What would you even need such a big car for? And the color. It’ll look dirty in a day. I think I’d picture you more in something smaller and faster.” 

 

For the first time that day, Nolan is really looking at Brett now, eyes full of curiosity. 

 

“I’m not going to keep it,” he then says. “I care about breaking them in a lot more than I care about collecting them. I suppose you’re right. It’s not really my kind of car. But it’s still fun to play around with the gas a little and see what it can do. Besides, you’re going to find that a little space on the backseat can be quite useful.” 

 

Nolan winks and Brett swallows hard. His heart skips a beat and his dick aches to be let out of his too tight pants and get some attention, preferably from Nolan, but Nolan’s focus has relocated now that they’re leaving the town behind them and there’s nothing but open road ahead. Of course, even outside of the town’s traffic, it’s not allowed to drive as fast as Nolan does, but Brett doesn’t suppose he should be surprised. He’s watched Nolan break the law before. 

 

The vehicle accelerates so fast that Brett is pressed back into his seat, but while his heart starts racing with the fear of crashing into something, Nolan seems to feel the exact opposite. His eyes are wide open, light blue and beautiful, his lips drawn to a satisfied smile. It reminds him of the way Nolan looked when they were running from the cops - free. Invincible. 

 

Of course, because he was raised well and because he’s sensible, and also too young to die, Brett thinks that Nolan should be more careful. He wouldn’t ever dare to go this far above and beyond the speed limit, but Brett can’t say anything. With this much adrenaline running through his system and the incredible sight of Nolan in the driver’s seat, there’s shit all he can do about wanting him. 

 

He followed Nolan into the alley instead of waiting for the deputies to catch up with him and telling them the truth. He let Nolan use him like a dirty little slut and he more than liked it. He let the days of radio silence torture him. He took the bait the first chance he got and returned to the alley in the hope of Nolan showing up there. He’s so far outside each and every one of his comfort zones that he shouldn’t want it, but he does, there’s no mistaking it. He wants Nolan and everything he’s willing to give to Brett so badly that it drives him insane. 

 

By the time Nolan stops the car in an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere, Brett is almost certain he’s lost his mind somewhere on the way there. He’s hard in his pants and desperate, so fucking desperate for Nolan to speak to him in that special kind of tone, to tell him what to do and then call him a good boy when he obeys. 

 

“That’s how bad you need it, huh?” Nolan asks, turning to face him, looking Brett up and down like a predator stalking its prey, not subtle at all, not shy in even the slightest. He licks his chapped lips and dig his teeth inside them, one finger trailing over the bulge in Brett’s jeans until he whimpers. 

 

“So you didn’t learn your lesson, I take it?” Nolan continues. “I warned you. That last time should have warned you. And yet you’re here, looking like that, practically purring when I touch you with the tip of a single finger. You’re making me want to ruin you.” 

 

“Why don’t you do it?” Brett wants to know. He’s pretty much ready to get his brain fucked out. 

 

“Oh, I will,” Nolan promises. He raises his hand to Brett’s face and cradles it, his thumb gently stroking over Brett’s cheek. “But I’ll take my time with you. I’ll take you apart piece by piece, Talbot. Slowly, until you cry and beg me to finish you. If you tell me you want me to. If you think I can take it.” 

 

Brett doesn’t know if he can take it. He’s not completely innocent when it comes to sex, but he’s never been with anyone even remotely like Nolan. He doesn’t know what’s awaiting him, only that he’s dying to find out. That, he’s one hundred percent sure of. He wants it. 

 

“I do,” Brett says. 

 

“You tell me whenever that changes.”

 

“It won’t,” Brett replies firmly, because he’s ready to let Nolan have him, ready for whatever this thing is to consume his life. He can’t think of anything he’s ever wanted more badly. 

 

“Promise me you’ll let me know immediately if it does.” 

 

“Fine. I promise.” 

 

As easy as that, Nolan’s expression goes from serious and slightly concerned to amused again, his eyes shimmering darkly. A moment of silence follows, a moment dedicated to held breaths and rising tension. It’s up to Nolan to break it, Brett knows. 

 

“Get in the backseat, Talbot,” Nolan commands, leaning in to undo Brett’s seatbelt, his lips tickling at Brett’s ear as he adds, “your pants stay here. You won’t need them.” 

 

Brett’s hands have never moved to the button of his jeans so quickly before, and they’ve never been shaking so much while trying to get undressed. He can feel Nolan’s eyes on him as he moves, shimmying out of the tight pants, his cock finally released, the head dark pink and leaking pre-come. 

 

Again, Nolan licks his lips, but he doesn’t do much more than brushing a hand over Brett’s naked thigh. Muscles twitch beneath his touch and they both get distracted by the image for a second, but then Nolan turns his head and nods at the empty backseat. Brett squirms beneath his stare as he climbs back there, his bare ass exposed. He sits in the middle and lets Nolan nudge his legs apart, obediently spreading them, showing off everything he’s very willingly letting Nolan have. 

 

“Pretty,” Nolan comments, “I like it when you open your legs for me. Now take your shirt off. You’ve got such a perfect body, we don’t want to keep it hidden beneath anything as pointless as clothes, do we?” 

 

Brett genuinely doesn’t know how many times he’s been complimented on his well-trained body. He’s got an eight-pack. Still, all those words sound differently when they come out of Nolan’s pretty mouth. Brett doesn’t care what any other person in the world thinks about the way he looks. He only cares that Nolan wants to see him naked. 

 

Merely a second later, the shirt is gone and Brett fully exposed to Nolan’s eyes that are drinking him in, looking him up and down and up again, making him shudder without there being any actual body contact. 

 

“Touch those abs for me, baby boy,” Nolan breathes out, watching with fascination as Brett lets both hands drift down across his body, tensing the muscles in his stomach and grazing his fingers over them. It’s not quite the same as being touched by Nolan, but it’s good enough to turn him on beyond belief.

 

“Why don’t you join me?” Brett asks, but Nolan is the one calling the shots and he knows it, so he tries tempting him instead of telling him what to do. “I could show you what a good boy I can be. I’ll suck your cock. I’ll swallow your load. You’ll see how good I can be. Just let me please you.” 

 

“Oh baby boy,” Nolan smiles, “but you’re already pleasing me. Don’t worry, you’ll get to suck my dick like you want to so badly. First, you’re going to get on your hands and knees for me.” 

 

Brett can feel another drop of pre-come wetting his tip. Not only did he get naked in front of a fully dressed Nolan and spread his legs for him, now he’s turning around and getting on his hands and knees, making himself vulnerable, hoping for Nolan to take mercy on him and finally let him have some satisfaction. 

 

“Beautiful,” Nolan praises. Brett can hear him moving and almost lets out a sigh of relief. If he has to wait much longer, he’ll explode. 

 

“Head down, ass up.”

 

If Brett thought he felt exposed before, the feeling when he lets his forehead rest on his forearm, arches his back and sticks his ass up in the air is entirely new and thrilling and to die for. His whole body jumps when Nolan touches his back, tracing his spine from the back of Brett’s neck to his ass. A second later, the hand is gone, but the warmth Nolan’s body gives off so close that Brett strains and struggles to reach it. 

 

“Impatient, are we?” 

 

“Yes,” Brett admits. Sure, he’s jerked off to the memory of what Nolan did to him in that alley a couple of times, but nobody else has actually touched him, and even if anyone had, nothing else comes even close to the impact Nolan has on him. 

 

Nolan comes closer until Brett can feel his breath ghosting over his lower back, and then one of the cheeks of his ass, and then the other. He can’t hold back the “oh fuck” or the moan that follows it when Nolan blows on his hole. Brett’s hand automatically moves between his legs, but Nolan swats it away. 

 

“No touching. Only I get to do that.” 

 

If only he was, Brett thinks, but before he can say anything, Nolan is indeed touching him with one of his hands gripping at each side of Brett’s ass, fingernails roughly digging into his skin, greedily spreading him, holding him open. Brett fold his hands and bites into the back of one of them, trying to contain himself at least a little, at least for now. Nolan chuckles at the attempt, but doesn’t seem to want to help him much. 

 

“You came so hard last time,” Nolan whispers, his breath catching on Brett’s rim, sending shivers up his spine and causing him to writhe in Nolan’s hold. “Let’s see if we can get you there again, shall we?” 

 

“Oh god, please,” Brett replies breathlessly. 

 

Nolan’s got his mouth on him immediately. He wasn’t kidding about making Brett come as hard as the last time. He was absolutely serious.  

 

Not wasting much time preparing Brett for the overwhelming flood of sensations, Nolan dives in and licks him wet, lapping at his hole and swirling his tongue around it. Brett wriggles and tries to breathe in between his desperate moans. Shortly after, he’s got Nolan’s tongue stretching him and the moans turn into little whimpers and sobs. 

 

It feels so good, the way Nolan sucks on his rim and fucks him with his tongue, so incredibly good that Brett might faint, killing him slowly in the best of ways, taking him apart, leaving him helpless, defeated by his own pleasure, shaking, only waiting for Nolan to finish him. 

 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Nolan mumbles, which only gets Brett a little closer even, because Nolan’s mouth is still on him as he speaks. 

 

“So fucking close,” Brett presses out. The back of his hand is covered in bite marks he left himself although it did nothing to muffle the noises Nolan fucked out of him. 

 

Nolan’s tongue pushes inside him a few more times and then he’s turned around roughly, manhandled, too weak to do anything against it, literally finding himself in Nolan’s hands. 

 

“Are you going to come for me my baby boy?” Nolan asks. Brett is lying on his back with his legs widely spread and Nolan is kneeling above him, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out, a very pretty, uncut cock that looks almost as ready to explode as Brett’s feels. Nolan jerks it and leans over Brett, his other hand pushing Brett’s thigh out of the way. 

 

“Fuck, yes,” Brett breathes. He’s pretty much right where Nolan wants him, only needs a tiny little push. 

 

“Go on then,” Nolan grins, pressing himself against Bretts.

 

The hand around his cock is wrapped around Brett’s too now. All it takes is a few tugs and the skin-on-skin contact. Brett’s legs close around Nolan’s middle and his back arches off the seats. His body wants to rise to brace itself for the impact of his orgasm, but Nolan presses him back down with a hand around his throat and that’s when Brett can’t hold it back anymore. He comes all over his chest and abs. Nolan milks a few more drops out of him when he too comes hard and adds to the mess on Brett’s skin.

 

The look on Nolan’s face as he rides out his orgasm is without a doubt the best thing Brett has ever witnessed. For a few seconds, Nolan is just as out of control as Brett is, but only briefly until the smirk returns and Nolan leans down, licking across Brett’s stomach, sitting up and sticking his tongue out to Brett before he closes his lips and swallows. 

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to lick those abs,” he says, pulling his pants back up and tucking himself inside, climbing back into the driver’s seat. 

 

Brett doesn’t know, but he doubts that it’s been as long as he’s wanted Nolan to do literally any damn thing to him. Nolan throws his pants and shirt over his shoulder for Brett to catch them before he lets the engine roar to life again. Only then is Brett reminded that they’ve been in a parking lot the whole time, way too distracted to notice if anybody came and went while he was busy falling apart. 

 

“What now?” He wants to know. He feels boneless and blissed out. 

 

“I’m driving you home,” Nolan says. 

 

“Home? That’s it? That’s all that you needed me for?” 

 

Brett can see Nolan smile at him through the rearview mirror. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Talbot. This is far from it. You’ll see soon enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Obviously, your enjoyment is enough for me, but kudos and comments absolutely never fail to make me smile like a dumb idiot. Try it.


End file.
